Teal tears and band-aids
by Ursidae
Summary: She lowered her eyes, that usually were so cold, were now hurt and stared at her fingers that were covered in band-aids. Tears rolled down her pale checks, passing by freckles that dotted her ivory skin. She twisted her fingers together, she had been wrong the entire time. She knew when he just stood there and didn't do a thing as she sobbed,"Asshole." DeidaraXOC
1. Rain and memories

Her eyes traveled down to her fingers, covered in band-aids. Tears rolled down her checks has her chest heaved in her breaths. He didn't touch her as she suffered in her own pain.

**I don't own naruto. It would be very different if I did.**

**There is an appearance section for Ren at the bottom of this chapter :3**

It had been raining that night, just like it was now. Every time it rained I remembered that night. Every time the violent clouds rolled in and rocked the earth I couldn't help but think about it. That night when I was five, and taken from the only world I knew. Every drop reminded me of who I was, and where I came from.

_"Papa, I don't want to go." My voice, even now as I listened to my memories, was scared and sad. Horror in each note that I would be taken from my home. I didn't want to go, I knew I had no choice. His eyes were filled with sorrow that I couldn't explain. They had a strange emotion that I was not used to seeing in his dead eyes. Each ring seemed to hold it's own overflowing pool of sorrow, and I wanted to sob at the site of such sadness in my father's eyes. The man who would take me than appeared. In truth I knew who he was, even then I had. He was the man who could become anybody._

_ "You'll be safe there, You have to go." I heard him choke on his own words. Each one forced, and I couldn't stop the tears. I knew he was right, but I just didn't know why. Even know I didn't know why. He knelt down to hold my face in his hands and he softly kissed my forehead. "I promise I'll come and take you home one day." He whispered._

I opened my eyes to my room being filled with light from the strange plasma that ripped the sky. There hadn't been any lightning when I was a child, no thunder that rocked the earth. It had only be soft constant rain that fell to the earth singing me a soft lullaby. Here it was always violent, and tore the world apart in it's anger. There would be no soft patting on the earth that sung to me. No just screaming wind, and bright lights. There would be no sleep tonight.

It had been months since the last time it rained. The sun was out, and I kept mostly tucked within my home. Curtains drawn tight to keep away the bright painful sun. I had never liked the sun much, and I had never seen it until I was four, a year before I was dropped in Kohana. Today I sat in a hallway near the office where they gave out missions. I was waiting to be given my test that would make me a jounin. "Ren!"

_Naruto's P.O.V_

At Iruka's call a small strawberry blonde entered the room. Her stormy blue eyes were cold and unforgiving, and I could feel myself flinch in her intimidating presence. That girl was really scary, she was short, but I don't know. Maybe the way she stood, or how her arms hung limply behind her, or the way she stood tall and straight. It scared me, and I could feel my guts clench as her eyes finally fell on me. I couldn't see her thoughts in her eyes, they were just black holes. Sucking everything up, and I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"This is the team that you will command for you test. Your mission will be to bring the bridge builder to his village, and then watch over until the bridge is completed." The old man's voice rose from the table, explaining to the girl what he had just told us. She didn't look old enough to be about to become a jounin, but I was too afraid to say anything.

"All right, the only thing you will be doing by packing to heavy is pissing me off alright? So each of you can only bring one bag." Her eyes flickered to the bridge builder before she continued. "I suggest focusing mainly on weapons. Bring a couple things to change into, including something to sleep in. Bring a few medical supplies, and underwear." She look at each of us in turn. "I swear if one of you complains to me about not having brought any extra undies I'm not going to help your pansy ass." Her voice was so cold as she spoke, and I could catch flickering sharp canines behind her pink lips.

The woman just walked out the other door only stopping to add a few words. "Anything extra will be left on the road, now meet at the gate in an hour." Than she was gone, just like that. I could feel the fear building in my stomach. She was really terrifying.

Apperance of Ren(this all belongs to me and so does the character.)-  
Marcelline has long strawberry blonde hair that falls flatly to her waist. Her bangs are messy and choppy. At the farthest from her nose they reach her jawline but the rest goes about mid-way over her large almond eyes. Underneath the bangs at her jawline are long strips of hair that reach the bottom of her breast. The rest is layered and choppy falling without life to just above her hips. Her hair is only broken by her forehead protector that she wears behind her bangs like a headband. The metal part is slanted to it sits farther on the right side of her head than her left. Her hair frames a face that is a mixture of sharp and soft points. Her jawline is sharp, coming to a blunt point at her chin. Her sharp jawline is almost canceled out by her still slightly pudgy cheeks, fluffed with leftover baby fat. Her is nose is one of the softer parts of her face, renaming in a childish point giving a Korean look to her face. Across her nose is a sprinkeling of freckles, which spill over her cheeks as well. Marcelline's eyes are large but not round, they have an almond shape to them, like a cat. The are an unforgiving stormy blue, with almost a metallic lifelessness to them. They seem to hold everything and give nothing back. They could be compared to black holes in a strange way. Underneath her left eye is an almost transparent scar. Her lips, a natural cherry blossom pink, are a more average shape. They aren't thin, but not full, some mixture lying in between. The eye catching part of her lips are her two snake bites, one on each side. They are a pure jet black, but give off no shine. Hidden behind her lips is a matching black tongue ring.

Marcelline has a long slender neck, but not to the point that you would notice right away. At the mid-way point of her neck is a thin light scar, matching the one underneath her eye. At the base of her neck is a chain, on one end a large circle that the other end goes through. It trails down into her breast where another large circle is so that the necklace won't come undone. Marcelline is rather small built, very slender built. Her breast are larger than the average size, easily making her mistaken as an adult. Her hips on the other hand have much less to offer. Even with her feminine body Marcelline has a rather intimidating presence, and stands more like a man than a woman. She often looks towards the sky when thinking, as if searching the clouds for answers. She runs her teal painted nails across her bare shoulders when she's worried. Boredom will cause her to pick at her lips with her canine teeth, that could compete with a werewolf's. Her most noticeable reaction to her emotions is when she is angry or bother by something, this will cause one of her eyes and eyebrows to twitch in unison. Marcelline keeps her nails and toenails painted a teal color, no matter what.

Marcelline is mostly seen in her uniform, but has also been seen in casual clothing. Her uniform consists of simple clothing mostly. She wears a light pink tank top under a tan-gray jacket. Her jackets collar is thick circle that leaves much of her chest and shoulders seen. It sits near the edge of her shoulder so that is could almost be mistaken for a hood. On the collar on each side are three horizontal strings, each placed about a inch from the other. Under this connected collar is a open v-cut that at the bottom is held together with with an x of string, and over that one single string. There is a little open space above this. The body of the jacket goes down to halfway across her butt, where the bottom seam is large and thick much like the collar. The sleeves are cut at the shoulders keeping them bare, and about an inch fabric is left untouched before another cut has been made, showing the middle of her upper arm. The rest of the sleeves are normal. They go down loosely, making her thin arms look just a little bigger. The sleeves cover most of her hand, ending just below her knuckles. The jacket does have a zipper that starts at the ending of the v-cut. Her pants are very loose, the only tight parts at the waist, and the ends of each leg. The black pants would reach her ankles but she keeps them pulled up at her knees, this causes them to bunch up in many places. On her left leg partway down are bandages that pull the pants tight to her leg, showing how thin she is. This is the spot she keeps her shuriken holders at. Her sandals also reach up to cover most of her calves and end just three inches below her knees. Her heels are also exposed. The sandals are black just like her pants.


	2. Cold mist huants my song

**Disclaimer- I don't own naruto. Also I know they were mist ninja, but this was for the plot advancement of Ren.**

"Okay," I turned around to take in the group I was going to be over seeing. "My name is Ren. I don't give a fuck what you call me though really. So tell me your names so we can get this the hell over with." I yawned loudly before pointing to the pink-haired bitch.

"Haruno, Sakura." She happily sang out, overly peppy in this bright weather. I didn't like her much. She seemed lovesick staring at the boy next to her. I slide my finger to him, He looked like a cockatoo with that haircut. It was so stupid looking.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." He seemed cold, but there were emotions swarming in those black eyes of his. I think I met his older brother once, yea Itachi. He told me about Sasuke, but I think I'm still going to like that missing-nin better. I slide my finger over one more to the bouncing blonde.

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto! I'm going to be Hokage so everyone in the village will acknowledge me!" The boy shot me a thumbs up while grinning widly. I liked him, he was funny and kind of cute. I chuckled and smiled softly. I saw them all visibly relax as I finally broke that cold face of mine. I pointed at there teacher.

"Hatake, Kakashi." He offered simply. The only real reason He was coming along was to grade my performance as the leader of a cell of Genin. I nodded and turned on my heel to walk out of the village, Naruto sped ahead to look around the trees. God He was hyper, did He have candy before running out here?

"I've never been outside the village before! Wow this is so cool!" He was practically jumping out his boxers as He looked around. I could even see the others looking around a bit, taking everything in.

"Am I really going to be safe with them?" Tazuna doubted out loud to Kakashi. I could hear the smile in his voice as he replied.

"Well I'm a Jounin, and She is a Chuunin so I'm sure you're gonna be okay." I shook my head and began walking, blocking out much of the commotion around me. I could hear them blabbing in the background but I took in the nature. It was all so calm, the leaves twisted in the breeze. Even with the sun shining bright down upon me it wasn't all that bad. I was having a problem breathing in the thick, humid air around me though. I always hated that, the constant rain when I was a child kept the air clean constantly. Humidity hadn't existed, it was always light and crisp. My eyes caught a puddle though, ripples dancing across it. There hadn't been rain in weeks. I knew what was coming.

I kept walking simply, We didn't get far. Yes we're the target, I thought so. I knew the bridge builder wasn't to be trusted. The land of waves was poor, and they often lied about how easy the mission would be. This wasn't much of a surprise. "What!" I could hear the fake shock in Kakashi's voice. The others whipped around quickly, but I only turned my head to see Kakashi ripped into pieces. Was that really him?

"One down." There cold voice pierced in unison. The faces of the others were filled with fear at this surprise and the bloody scene laid before them. They were rain Shinobi, and this made a prick in my heart. Was He nearby? I looked for his Chakra, but I found nothing. Nothing but the chakra of the man who often watch me. The man who could become anybody, but he was far away. This was nothing new.

The two shinobi flicked to Naruto wrapping him in chains. "Two down." I was about to jump forward as Sasuke moved faster than me, and I stumbled to a halt. Kakashi was testing them, and me. I found his chakra signature below me in the earth. The rain shinobi were being careless. Sasuke took care of them easily, but was careless himself. After trapping their chain he broke their gloves free from it. Shit, this was bad. Before they could grab him I ran underneath him, between the two ninja. I pushed myself down onto the ground so I was standing on my forearms and kicked Sasuke out of the way as they were about to attack him. My legs just barely saved from being scratched by the claws, poison scent dripping off of them.

They recovered in a quick movement, sweeping around us. One went straight towards Naruto, and the other at the bridge builder. Naruto froze in fear, and Sakura forced herself to jump in front of the bridge builder. Before Sasuke and I could move Kakashi was there, close-lining the two and keeping them in a headlock. I blinked up at the man gratefully. He was looking at Naruto though, "Sorry Naruto, I didn't think your weren't going to be able to move. I got you injured." He turned his head to congratulate the other two, before turning to me still ready to sprint over. "Good job Ren. You noticed the enemy before I did, and you kept thinking smoothly and calmly when I faked my own death."

"That's because I knew you weren't dead. Your were directly in a small underground cave beneath my feet." I told him while straightening up. The shock in his visible eye was apparent. I stepped over to Naruto who was still recovering from the fact that he froze. I bent down beside him, "Give me your hand Hun." I said softly and he looked up at me with bright blue eyes as he softly gave his hand while muttering here. I looked at the wound while I held his hand in mine, I draped my other arm around his shoulder. It wasn't too deep, but I was still worried. I pulled the hand to my nose and took a quick sniff. The poison got in the cut, just as I feared.

I looked up at Tazuna who was softly speaking with Kakashi. He caught on himself didn't he. "Hey you alright Mr. Scaredy Cat?" Sasuke teased. Naruto was about to yell back but I slapped his back hard between the shoulder blades.

"Not now dumbass, those claws were soaked in poison we need to open he wound to get it out." I told him in a matter-of-fact voice while staring down at him. I wasn't that much taller than him but right now I was a whole head above him since he was sitting on the ground completely. He stared at his hand almost horrified. I patted his shoulder and we walked over to the tree were the Shinobi were tied.

"Rain nin," I spoke aloud. "They're known to keep on fighting, no matter what." I spoke coldly looking down at them. That look in their eyes, they knew who I was.

"How did you read out movements?" One asked through his rebreather. I laughed hard, they were idiots. I was laughing so hard I had to set my hands on my knees to keep myself up. They were all looking at me like I was crazy, but I managed to choke out my words.

"It hasn't rained in weeks, there shouldn't be a puddle of water here! Only a complete idiot wouldn't have seen that one coming!" I laughed even harder at that. What complete morons. I stopped myself and whipped away a few tears as I stood up straight again.

"So if you knew that, How come you let the brats keep fighting." Tazuna asked looking over at Kakashi.

"I needed to know who they were after."

"Yea, If they were after us or you. Meaning there is explaining needing to be done, because were here to protect you from gangs and thieves." I glared at the old man who looked at me worriedly as I began to walk away again. I could hear them speaking in the background as I kept walking. This was now at least a B-rank mission. That was so wonderful, wasn't it? I had an even bigger job now. Making sure the brats didn't die. Than I heard a loud gasp from the old man and I turned around. Naruto had stabbed his hand with a kunai. Those words he spoke, I remembered saying something like that once.

_"Papa, I swear I'll become strong. I swear on the rain that falls in this village that I will grow stronger. That I will make you proud of me. I'll train everyday, I'll complete any mission you give me. I swear by the pain in this wound that I will never need to be saved again."_

By the time I was back Kakashi was fixing his hand, and I skipped back to stand beside him. Jeez Naruto reeked of fox. It wasn't hard to tell by, I could feel it. Maybe It was the wolf within me that made it so simple to find. "Sensei." It was Tazuna. "I have to talk to you." Kaskshi nodded but we all knew he didn't mean right now. So we headed out again.


	3. I failed you

Mist hung around us as we slid through the water on the boat. It clung to me and made the air harder to breath. It was far to thick for me, and I leaned against Kakashi with my eyes closed tight. Pulling in freckles to nose as the wrinkles formed on my face. I fought to breath in the thick air . It hung around me, wrapping me in in a plastic blanket that slowly suffocated me. It almost felt like a real tangible thing to me. I knew it was just water droplets hanging around me, pooling onto the metal weapons making them slick.

"Wow it's huge!" Naruto cried and I tore my head up to glare at him, but it sent me into a coughing fit that tore open my chest. I fought to stifle it with my hands, but ended up shoving my face into my knees while hacking up a warm liqud. Sasuke who had also been sitting next to me rubbed my back softly to try and calm my breathing. The boat rower lectured Naruto, but I couldn't hear it above the my own coughs that tore my chest apart.

"Sensei, is Ren going to be okay." I could hear Sakura ask softly, fear dotting her voice. She was afraid for me. A woman who didn't belong to her village. She didn't know that though, as far as she was concerned she was worried for a member of her village.

"She'll be okay. Mist is rather thick actually, so some people have a harder time breathing in the thick air." Kakashi spoke softly to her. I stayed hidden in my legs, breathing in the slow killer.

Tazuna's gaze fell on me before speaking. "I need to talk to you about this mission though." He paused. "It turns out a very dangerous man is after me."

"Who?" I coughed out. I needed to know, it wasn't only me in danger on this mission. It was the three genin, and even Kakashi. I could feel the warmth slip from my mouth.

"His name is Gatou." The bridge builder said, almost afraid sounding. I could smell my own blood.

"Gatou!? He's said to be one of the worlds few millionaires!" I could hear the shock in his voice. I could taste the blood in my mouth.

"Yes, he's said to run a shipping business but he secretly sells drugs and illegal items." I could feel the warm blood soaking my lips, seeping around my snake bites. Sasuke tightened his hands around my shoulder in a quick comfort. He didn't even know blood was falling from my lips. "He took control of the shipping industry in the wave country. The only thing he has to fear is the completion of this bridge."

"So your in the way?" Sakura asked in a mumble. No shit he was in the way. I tuned out as the man began playing the guilt game. We hit land though, and I knew no matter what we where gonna continue this mission. I raised my head slowly and heard a small gasp from sasuke, who began to wipe away the blood on my hands with his arm warmer. He pulled my chin up so he could wipe away the blood from my mouth. He was acting strangly.

"Are you gonna be alright," He whispered. I only nodded and walked to meet the others on the land. I looked over at Naruto who was being retarded and I walked along, slapping him in the back of the head as I passed him.

"It was a rabbit dumbass." I hissed, but Kakashi wen to investigate anyway. I looked over my shoulder and it was, as I said, a rabbit. It was a winter furred rabbit though, giving away the fact that it was used in body replacement. I shook my head, how retarded. Than again I hadn't bothered to look, oops. I could smell the man though, and I looked up into the tree at him. Only his shoes were visible, but I knew it was a large man, and he was throwing something...

"Get down!" I cried loudly crouching into a feral position of a wolf crouching low. A sword circled above me just as I screamed, and sliced into a tree. A loud thud ringing into the forest, it bounced off trees into my ears. It echoed bluntly into my mind. Those large feet I saw before landed on it. It was another shinobi. It was a mist village nin this time. I felt my heart drop down, stupid don't be sad. If it was a Rain nin they might give away who you are. I stood again snarling with savage force, all attention focused on the man. Not on the pain in my chest, not on the words around me. I was focused on the movement of the man, every twitch, every breath. I caught it, nothing could escape my eyes.

The brats surrounded the old man, and I ripped a kunai from it's holder to stand between kakashi and the Genin. I calmed the feral snarls in my chest and stared at him. I fought to breath deep, to listen. To feel the ground move under me. Just like a wolf on the hunt I had to use all my senses. I parted my strawberry lips to breath in the air, the taste of mist heavy on my tongue. I stretched my hearing until I could count the heartbeats in each ninja's chest, and I could feel each breath through the ground and air. My eyes seemed useless as I painted a perfect scene in my head, not a hair out of place. Even my nose could pick up each one's scent.

"Ninpou Hidden Mist no Jutsu." His deep voice said in a deep tone, I could hear the dark intent underneath. An assassin, he would use this to disappear and go after Kakashi. He was gone, and the mist grew thicker. "Eight choices. Liver, Lungs, Spine, clevical vein, Kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?" He must be full of himself, but I could feel him hiding away in the trees. I would know where he would hit before he did. This was the advantage of not being a real human, but still having the mind of one.

Between the Genin!

I threw myself at the man the second he landed, throwing him at a tree before his feet touched the ground. I bounced back up from the ground, my forearms dusted with dirt. I ran at him quickly jabbing my kunai into his stomach, I coughed. The clone exploded into water, and I swept around before Sakura's gaping mouth could yell. I sliced down yet another clone, there was the real one behind it. My fingers flickered into life and air flew into my lungs. Gokakyu no Jutsu! A large fireball left my lips exploding onto the man who flew backwards. A large crater left in the earth as a scar from my power. The man pulled himself up, and before I could react he was flying at me.I felt the impact on my forehead knocking me back into a tree. I could feel blood leak from my eyes were veins had split and blood fly from my mouth. The ground met me soon and I could not get up, it was all so black.

_I heard rain pounding softly onto the ground that was levels above this room. It was a rhythmic sound, so beautiful. Such a pretty sound I hadn't heard since my childhood. I swung each leg in turn as I stared at the dark ceiling I couldn't' really see, but knew was there. Papa grasped my hands and held me up above him chuckling. I hadn't heard him come in but I clung to his thumbs giggling loudly anyway. My giggles turned into laughs as he spun me then dropped me into a hug on his chest. He was just coming to his office now in the early morning to begin work. "Morning Papa!" I sang out happily and I could feel his smile in the dark. I always knew when Papa smiled, the air in the room would change when he smiled. _

"_Good morning my wolf." He smiled. I giggled, what a weird pet nickname. I loved it though with my whole heart. "My little wolf," He said softly curling me up into his arms and setting the cool metal of his forehead protector on my forehead. "Always remember you are the daughter of a God. Always remember the blood of a wolf demon runs in your veins. Never forget you are part God, part wolf." He whispered._

"_I'll never forget Papa!" I smiled and gave him a playful feral growl. My tiny arms wrapped around his neck and I hid there as he went to turn on the light and get to work._

I peeled my eyes open, Kakashi was fighting Zabuza hands flying into different symbols my eyes could not catch. I watched the sky, the mist gone. The clouds rolled in a blue-gray sky above me. Metal seemed to spill across my tongue. The light pounded into my head, and each metal clash of their anger rang in my ears. _Never forget you are part God, part wolf._

I missed my father, with a burning passion that left a hole in my chest. I missed my Mother who had taught me to be strong. My heart feel like it was ripped out, and when I really thought about it. My heart only beat to pump blood, not to live. I watched the fight with cold eyes. I watched the water engulf the man as it pushed past my fingers. _Part God, part wolf. Part God, part wolf, PartGod,Partwolf, PartGodpartwolfpartGodwolgGo dwolfGodwolfGodwolf. The blood of a demon runs through your blood. Papa, I swear I'll become strong. I swear on the rain that falls in this village that I will grow stronger. That I will make you proud of me. I'll train everyday, I'll complete any mission you give me. I swear by the pain in this wound that I will never need to be saved again._

I blinked up at the scene but I was elsewhere.

_I failed. I failed. I failed. I failed. I failed. I failed. I failed. I failed I failed I failed IfailedIfailedIfailedfailedf ailedfailedfailedfailfailfai lfailfailfailfail. _The word repeated over and over again in my head until I wanted to scream. I would have died if I was alone, no I failed. I was weak, I failed Papa. I was still weak, and I wanted to cry but I resisted. I wouldn't cry, never. I wouldn't let myself. I hadn't cried since that night and I would not cry now.

Sasuke stepped over to me. "Ren..."I sat up with my hair shading out my eyes. "It's time to go. Are you alright?" I looked up at him. Eyes bloodshot from pain and bood tears stained my cheeks, and blood spilled from my mouth, yet I grinned at him.

"Fine." I grinned at him but he pulled out a small cloth from his bag and whipped the blood from my face again. He pushed the fabric into my skin determined to get the blood off my face. Why me? Why not the girl infatuated with him? I could not understand people, I really couldn't.

"Don't feel bad the guy sent you flying. Even Kakashi would have been knocked out from that hit. He's surprised you're even up." I pulled away from him. I'm better than Kakashi though, I slipped up. I was careless.

I stared at the ceiling as I sat in the corner. Kakashi was still asleep, resting. I knew something was wrong though. Naruto and Sakura filled me in on what happened to the body. Kakashi confirmed it was dead but I didn't think so. No not at all, he would have taken care of that body right there. He didn't need to carry it away. "Yo' brats!" I called and the three who were busy trying to look under the man's mask jumped in fear. "We're gonna make use of this time and train, okay?" I stood up and began walking out the door.

"Ren are you sure you should be up?" Sakura asked grabbing a hold of my jacket. I slapped her hand away and glared deep into her eyes and I felt her step away.

"Just because I've been kind does not mean you are on the level to touch me. I hate being touched." I growled deep in a voice unknown to the kids. That's what they still were, they were not on my level. I stepped out of the house after pulling on my sandals, the kids following quietly in a distance. I lead them into the trees far from the house until I found three large trees next to each other. Perfect.

I walked up to the tree and set a foot high up, chakra focused into my feet to hold onto the tree. I bounced my other foot up and began casually walking up the tree. The eyes of all the genin focused on me until I reached the first branch high above them. I watched them all from my upside down perch. I much more preferred the ground but this worked. I threw a kunai in front of each of them.

"Chakra control." I stated. " I want each of you to control your chakra enough to focus it on the soles of your feet. Then you'll climb up this tree, you should have a running start though since it's your first time. You'll mark your progress with that kunai there."

"Um, ? How will this help us." Sakura said her voice stocked full of confusion. Idiot.

"Simple. Each jutsu you use requires a set amount of chakra. You all,though, are simply guessing each time you use a jutsu. You haven't learned yet how to control your chakra to the point where you can measure it precisely. I want you to train until this becomes second nature to you. If you don't you will surely die in future battles." They stared at me before I held a thumbs up to them, albeit upside down. I jumped to sit in another tree and take a nap, pretending to watch their progress.


	4. My past rains down

Time to clear up Ren's shady past :3 blahh blurr nom. I can't sleep lol. Oh btw I don't own Naruto!

Ren-age four in flashbacks

_I danced down the hall into the the top floor, passing a doorway, the door long ago missing. The sun filtered into the building and I scowled. My rain was gone, my beloved rain. Replaced by an object I had only heard about. It was bright and it hurt my eyes. I didn't like it. My father was standing out there though sitting, watching the village. So I danced out onto the side roofing to sit next to him. He looked down at me, lifting one hand to pat my head. "Hello my little wolf." He said softly._

"_Hey Papa? Why do you always call me your little wolf?" I looked up at him with large innocent eyes. A light storm blue that reflected her home, never a reflection to be seen in my eyes. It just played over and over rain falling onto tall buildings framed together with a maze of power lines. He looked down at me before looking at the world around us again._

"_Because you were born from a demon wolf's blood." He spoke slowly, piecing each word together as I made a small paper crane appear in my hands. Slow footsteps sounded behind me, and I craned my neck backwards to see my mother standing behind me. She smiled softly and knelt to sit with us, pulling me onto her lap._

"_Yes, we begged a demon wolf to help us get a child. It was something we couldn't do on our own. So we begged the demon wolf and he agreed. So he took out blood, and his and created you." My mother kissed my forehead. _

"_So I have two Papa's in a way?" I asked her softly, and I heard her laugh softly._

"_I never thought about that, but I guess so." I could feel my father smile, Such a rare thing to happen._

"_So that means I'm a wolf, and that explains why I interact with animals better than other people right?" I asked my mother, my voice happy and high. I didn't quite understand the words of my mother than._

My parents had wanted a child so bad that they begged a demon, a devil, for a child. My father who's true body was to weak for a child to properly be made found a demon. A wolf of monstrous power, and begged him for a child for his lover to hold. A child for her to hold. I was a creation of blood, not a true human. I was a creation of a devil that could be taken any second he please. I was an extension of him. I looked at the sky through the trees. The genin left hours ago, but I stayed here thinking.

_I danced around the underground home of mine. Papa was speaking with a man. I couldn't remember who he was really. I just remember his pale skin and cold eyes. I slipped up out of my room to find something to eat. I guess the man had been thinking the same thing as he saw me. He didn't seem pleased._

"_Move away brat." He growled tossing me aside into the wall. I remember the whole time he had been there he always found some excuse to hit me. I often stayed with Onii-sama after that. He let me sit in his makeshift room, letting my watch him work. He only stayed here when working or when he had nothing better to do. This building was a safe haven for many._

"Ren~" I heard a voice call. One I hadn't heard in years. "Yo Ren look down here dumbass!" There went the other him. I looked down to see a man half melted into the ground.

"Yes Zetsu." I said softly jumping down onto the ground. Black Zetsu began laughing as I did.

"Nice fail, getting your ass kicked." He scoffed at me. "Now that's nothing to be ashamed in, he was a strong opponent." White Zetsu added.

"Was? He still is. He's not dead and I know it.

"Smart girl you are." Black commented. "Yes, she shows her father's strength and her mother's brains. I'm sure she's going to be a strong shinobi soon." The two men in one body quickly disappeared back into the ground. I stared after them before turning on my heels to go back to the house.

Anyway it's short as hell but you learned shit right? I'm sure you all know who her parents are at this point right? If not you'll never know! Mwuhahahaha! Until later when I mention them by name, but I'm sure you know who it is. Anyway its short and I don't care. Look at what I wrote all in one damn night!


End file.
